


The Hour

by ladyprydian



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick, short thing I wrote after watching The Hour and being miserable about how the series ended. </p><p>Please do not redistribute my fanfic without my express permission. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hour

**Author's Note:**

> The fall for this show was hard and it was fast. I put off watching it for a long time because I knew the series was cancelled on an open ending. The following is how I imagine it would go on. 
> 
> Not edited beyond my own quick look over. Archiving here so I don't lose it. Please feel free to point out spelling errors.

She drops the phone and runs. Her shoes slow her down so she kicks them off, letting them land wherever they fall. She runs faster. 

Down the stairs and through reception, to the main doors and out. 

Her stockings ladder on the rough pavement. 

She screams his name. 

_He’s breathing, still breathing._ The security guard says in her ear. Not loud enough to stop the roaring. To stop her screaming. _Passed out_ he says. _Ambulance is on it’s way._

There is a faint nee-nawing in the distance. It comes closer. 

The roaring continues. 

 

No one stops her as she enters the ambulance behind him. The attendants make room. They let her hold his hand. 

Vaguely she sees the rest. 

Lix and Randall. Sissy and Isaac. Hector and Marnie. Assorted others. Standing there watching the ambulance pull away. 

She follows the attendants, holding Freddie’s hand as long as she can. 

_Mrs. Lyon._ She tells the nurse that stops her from following into the operating theatre. _Mrs Frederick Lyon._

 

She waits. 

 

She waits to be told when he is out of surgery. She waits as he is in recovery. She waits until she is told which ward his is on, which bed. 

She waits for him to wake up. 

 

Lix and Randall show up. She phones them after Freddie is on the ward. Stable, breathing, asleep. 

She kisses Freddie’s split lips when the nurse says visiting hours are over. 

Lix and Randall drive her home. 

 

The days are a haze. She goes to work. Randall, Lix, Hector, and Isaac do the work. Her mind is elsewhere. 

She phones the hospital. _He’s resting,_ the nurse says. She hangs up. 

She visits every night. She kisses him on his healing lips every night when the nurse says visiting hours are over. 

 

It’s Marnie that comes in with a kit bag. Specially packed. Fortnum and Mason bath and shaving products, pyjamas, expensive. For Freddie to use while in hospital.

She brings it to him along with the Evening papers. 

She hears it as she reads him a fluff piece in the back sheets. 

_Money. Penny._

He’s awake. She calls for a nurse. 

_Money. Penny._

She takes his hand. He closes the one eye he was able to open. Opens it only again, slowly, when the nurse calls. He slips back into sleep. 

She takes the first deep breath since that night.

 

A week later and he’s awake for longer. Already bullying her about what is on this weeks program. What angle they should be pursuing. What questions should be asked. Tenacious as ever. 

The cuts and bruises are healing. Fading. But some things don’t fade. A spark is missing. A glimmer in the eyes. There is a tremor in his hand. 

She doesn’t mention it. 

_Visiting hours are over Mrs. Lyon._

He arches one eyebrow, that boyish smirk pulls at the corner of his lips. 

_Not one word._ She points a finger, setting her jaw. _Not one._

He grins. 

 

Not long after that he’s released from hospital with a new scar where his spleen used to be and a prescription for pain medication. 

He’s proud of the scar and refuses the medication. Until the pain becomes too much.

She takes him back to her’s. His place is not set up for someone with limited mobility. Besides. She wants him close. 

He wants to go into work but the pain medication makes him sleep. She tucks him into bed. 

He looks like he belongs. 

 

Soon enough he comes back into the office. Ready to chase leads and question guests. His cuts have almost healed. He’s almost ready for the camera. 

He wants to be out there. They make him work the phones. 

He’s twitchy and grumpy. 

She cuts him loose and he breaks a story by the end of the week. 

The team is back. 

 

He’s Freddie and he’s not Freddie. A new Freddie. Different. Older. Wiser. 

He’s as tenacious as he ever was with investigative journalism, but cautious. There is a hesitancy there. A pause here, a thought there. 

But the tick is back. 

The Hour is must see television. ITV can’t compete. 7 pm on Friday is reserved for them in the homes of the nation. 

Even Hector came out clean. 

 

Marnie has her baby. A boy they name Charles. Hector, on Marnie’s request, invites them over.

Freddie happily holds the baby. As if all he can see is potential. 

It makes her fall more in love with him. 

 

They wait. They wait for him to heal. For his divorce papers to come through. They wait until they grab the first chance they get to see a magistrate with two witnesses they asked off the street. 

Mr. and Mrs. Frederick Lyon. Official now. Not a lie to a nurse.

 

He makes love to her the way she has never been made love to. They laugh, they bicker, they adore each other, worship each other throughout. 

In the aftermath he cups her breast with one long fingered hand. 

She runs her fingers over the scar on his stomach.

She can’t see herself ever loving another. 

She hopes she’ll never have to.


End file.
